A Treehouse Christmas
by katybelle
Summary: The explorers celebrate Christmas together. Written Dec 2003. Decided to finally post it here.


A TREEHOUSE CHRISTMAS

BY: Katybelle

Unfortunately, I do not own Roxton or any of the characters of TLW.

I want to thank Leeann for her suggestions and all the corrections she made. Any errors that remain are mine and mine alone.

I also wish to dedicate this story to Mags, Lee, Dee, Pet, Jax, and Margie, my wonderful friends from the Kingdom of Chat.

Spoilers: None

Rated G

Marguerite stretched as she sat up in bed. She could smell breakfast cooking and smiled. Today was special; after all, it was Christmas Eve. Marguerite got up and began to wash and get dressed.

It was a little cooler than normal but that was fine with her. It was difficult to get into the Christmas spirit during a heat wave.

Marguerite had to admit she was in the Christmas spirit for probably the first time in her life. Veronica had told them her family had always celebrated Christmas. After they disappeared, she kept up the tradition. It somehow made her feel closer to them.

The first year the explorers arrived on the plateau they did not feel very joyous or thankful and it turned out to be a depressing Christmas. The next year was even worse. Summerlee had disappeared and they still mourned his loss. The third year Malone was gone so it was not the happiest Christmas.

Christmas was not something that Marguerite normally celebrated. In fact, she could not remember a single Happy Christmas. They were all constant reminders that she was alone, but not any longer. Now she had a family, a family who cared. There also a certain handsome gentleman, one who loved her very much. She still had fears about the future, but she wasn't going to worry about that now.

Today was a day for celebrating. This year they were all back together. Malone had returned a few weeks ago and everyone was still celebrating his return.

The smell of fresh-brewed coffee reached Marguerite. A smile appeared on her face as she inhaled the heavenly aroma. Marguerite turned and left her room bounding up the steps to the main room.

"Good morning ,"Marguerite cheerfully greeted everyone. "I hope everyone slept well last night."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the lovely brunette.

"Alright, who are you and what did you do with the real Marguerite," joked Roxton.

Everyone laughed at the hunter's joke.

"Very funny, John, said Marguerite. But even your strange sense of humor can't spoil my mood today."

The hunter just smiled at her. It made him happy to see her so cheerful. He knew how depressing holidays were for her. To Marguerite holidays were just reminders of bad times and bad memories.

"Everything looks so wonderful , Veronica, " said Marguerite, as she began to help herself to the fruit and many other delicious morsels.

Malone stood up and reached for the coffee pot. "How about some Magic elixir," he said, as he poured the dark liquid into Marguerite's cup.

"Thanks, Malone." Marguerite said with a smile. "You're a Godsend. Too bad there aren't more gentlemen like you around," she said, staring pointedly at Lord Roxton.

"I would have gladly poured you some coffee Marguerite," said Roxton, "but I wasn't sure it was safe to be around you .After all," he smiled, "you sure don't act like our Marguerite."

Marguerite turned and stuck out her tongue at the hunter causing him and the rest of the group laugh out loud. Instead of getting offended, Marguerite started laughing right along with them.

"You two are funny," said Finn. "In fact you provide more entertainment around here than anyone else," she said while looking in Challenger's direction and rolling her eyes.

Marguerite's only response was to raise her eyebrows at the younger woman, while Roxton just smiled and winked at Finn.

Challenger looked up from the journal he was reading and smiled at the antics of his makeshift family. "So," Challenger asked, "what plans have you made for today?"

"Well," said Veronica," I've got to cook our Christmas dinner . There's a lot that needs to be done."

"No problem Veronica," Marguerite spoke between mouthfuls of food, "I'll be glad to help with dinner."

Everyone suddenly stopped again and looked at each other. Finn started to speak, and Veronica stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder and shaking her head.

"Well you know Marguerite if you really want to help, the tree needs decorating and so does the rest of the treehouse, "Veronica said diplomatically. "You are so much better at decorating than I am"

You could see the storm clouds gathering in Marguerite's eyes. Then just as suddenly they were gone.

"Okay, Veronica, I'll be glad too. I've got some ideas I want to try anyway," said Marguerite.

"Just make sure you hang plenty of mistletoe," said Roxton, winking at Marguerite.

"I don't know why you need mistletoe, Roxton. It's not going to do you any good, " Marguerite said in a haughty voice, but she could not keep the smile from her face.

" Roxton and Malone are going turkey hunting," said Veronica. "What are you two going to do," she asked, looking at Challenger and Finn.

"We're going to gather some greenery," said Challenger.

"Yeah and we're going to try to find some mistletoe, " Finn added.

"Good", said Marguerite. "How about trying to find some red and white flowers if you can"

"We'll see what we can do," said Challenger, reaching for his gun and pack.

Finn was already waiting by the elevator, along with Malone.

Roxton walked over to Marguerite, who was helping Veronica clear the table.

"What'd you say when I get back we share some Christmas cheer?" Roxton. whispered into Marguerite's ear.

Marguerite looked up at the hunter and raised a solitary eyebrow.

"Now what could you possibly mean by that?" asked Marguerite.

Roxton just smiled and winked at her and headed towards the elevator.

"That man!" Marguerite said to Veronica as she rolled her eyes.

But Veronica noticed the smile on her friend's face. She was pleased to see Marguerite happy. She knew little about Marguerite's past, but she knew enough to know there had been few happy moments.

"So Marguerite, what are you going to do until the others come back? " asked Veronica.

"Well," said Marguerite," there isn't much I can do until I get the greenery and flowers. I thought I would put the finishing touches on some my gifts, that is if you're sure you don't need my help in the kitchen."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Veronica. "I don't need any help right now, but if I do I'll call you."

"Okay," said Marguerite, smiling as she turned and walked towards her room. She knew Veronica and the others didn't want her anywhere near the kitchen. They were all looking forward to a delicious holiday meal.

Marguerite knew she was a disaster in the kitchen. She really did try, but she was hopeless when it came to cooking. She could ruin the simplest meal. She did not blame the others for not wanting her in the kitchen. Still, she had to admit, deep down , it did hurt.

Marguerite went into her room and opened her trunk. She pulled out the Christmas presents for her friends. She had made new shirts for Roxton, Malone and Challenger, and made a colorful robe for Finn . She had gotten the material for the shirts from one of their trips to a neighboring village by trading some of the lesser- valued gems she had found. Marguerite had also managed to trade for a simple gold locket. With Challenger's help she was able to get a picture of Malone and put it in the locket. She was sure Veronica would be pleased with the gift.

_Yes , she had done well on that trip. She smiled to herself of she thought of the time she had spent with John. Just the two of them in a remote village, it really was romantic thought Marguerite and Roxton was so attentive. While she bartend with the local natives Roxton had been busy flirting with her._

Marguerite wrapped each gift in a colorful piece of red, green and gold material and they looked very Christmassy. She then tied each bundle together with a contrasting ribbon and bow.

_There, she thought with a smile. Perfect if I do say so myself. I just hope they like their gifts._

Now for that special gift for Roxton. She unlocked her trunk with the key that she kept on a chain around her neck. At the bottom was a wooden box. She pulled it out and bought it over to her bed. She sat down on the bed and opened the box. Inside was stationary made of a delicate ivory parchment. She took out a sheet and went over to the table in her room. Sitting down she started to write When she had finished, she looked at the page and smiled. Marguerite waited for the ink to dry then folded the paper up and put it in an envelope. She wrote a name on the envelope and then wrapped an ivory ribbon around the envelope and tied a small bow.

Marguerite looked at the envelope in her hand. She knew once she gave that to Roxton there would be no going back. She hesitated for a moment.

_Well, what's the old saying, she thought. "I'd rather be sorry for something I'd done than for something I didn't do."_

She then walked into the hunter's room and laid the envelope on his pillow. She went back to her room and got the box of bows she had made and went up to the main living quarters.

Roxton and Malone had bought the tree in yesterday. She wasn't sure what kind it was, but it would pass for a Christmas tree, especially after she got it decorated.

Veronica was busy peeling vegetables when Marguerite laid the box on the floor by the tree. She began putting bows on the tree along with crystals that she had found and polished to a bright finish.

"That really looks good, Marguerite," said Veronica, walking over to stand by Marguerite

Veronica had a look of indecision on her face. Finally she turned to Marguerite and smiled.

"I got something to add to the tree, "said Veronica and went to her room.

She came back with a wooden box. She laid it on the table and opened it. Inside was some tissue wrapped objects. She took out the first one and unwrapped it. It was a hand-painted glass ornament. Marguerite gasped.

"Veronica, where did you get that?" asked Marguerite.

"They were my Mother's," Veronica smiled. "She bought them with her from England. Over the years some of them have been broken. I have only seven left."

"Why haven't you bought them out before now?" asked Marguerite.

"I don't know," said Veronica. "They're very precious to me and somehow it just didn't seem right."

"But now it does," said Marguerite knowingly.

"Yes, "said Veronica, handing the ornament to Marguerite.

"No Veronica, "said Marguerite, refusing the ornament. "You do the honors." she said motioning toward the tree.

Veronica hung the first ornament on the tree and turned towards Marguerite. Marguerite smiled at Veronica and the jungle girl threw her arms around her dark haired friend.

"Thanks for helping to make this Christmas feel like Christmas, "Veronica said to Marguerite.

"No I owe you the thanks for making me feel a part of something for the first time in my life," Margurite said with tears in her eyes. "This is the first Christmas I've ever looked forward to."

The women hugged again, then laughed, both a little uncomfortable with the strong emotions they were feeling.

"Well," said Marguerite a little breathlessly, " this tree won't decorate it self"

Marguerite and Veronica began to place the glass ornaments on the tree, making sure they were securely fastened to the branches. After they had finished, Veronica headed back to the kitchen. Marguerite followed her a little nervously.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" Marguerite asked, knowing already what the answer was going to be.

"You know Marguerite," Veronica said, turning to face the brunette, "there is something you can do."

Veronica walked over to the icebox and opened it, taking out several bowls stacked on top of each other. She placed them on the table. Veronica walked over to a cabinet, opened the door and pulled out a beautiful china platter.

"I sliced this fruit earlier." Veronica said. "I thought we could nibble on it tonight, since we're not having a big meal. I wanted it to look festive on the plate, but I'm not very good at that. Do you mind doing it for me?"

Marguerite's face lit up. Veronica was entrusting her with something that she considered important.

"I'll be glad to Veronica," said Marguerite. Ány special way you want me to do it?"

"No," said Veronica. "I trust your judgment."

Marguerite smile and began layering the fruit on the platter. Soon she was through. Marguerite picked up the platter and bought it over to Veronica.

"Well, what do you think?" Marguerite asked her blonde friend, while biting her bottom lip.

_Suppose Veronica doesn't like it , thought Marguerite. It was only a few months ago that Veronica had told her she was a disaster in the kitchen and should never be allowed near one. She watched as Veronica raised a single eyebrow. Oh no she doesn't like it, thoughtMargurite._

"That is really beautiful, Marguerite," said Veronica. "It looks like a professional did it. Thanks. I'll just cover this and put it in the ice box."

Both women turned at the sound of the elevator. Finn and Challenger stepped out. They carried canvas bags and backpacks filled with greenery and flowers.

"Looks like you to hit the mother lode," said Marguerite. She reached out and took Challenger's bag and set it down by the tree. Finn set hers down beside it. Then both Finn and Challenger took off their backpacks and laid them beside the bags.

"Have fun, Marguerite, "said Finn. "I don't know why you need all that. What are you going to do with it?"

"You'll see," said Marguerite, as she began pulling out the flowers and greenery, separating it all on the floor.

Finn just rolled her eyes and walked towards her quarters. Challenger headed to his lab.

Veronica had finished cutting up the vegetablesand had put them in a pot on the stove to cook.

"I'm going to finish wrapping my gifts and bring them out and put them under the tree," Veronica said to Marguerite.

"Alright," Marguerite called over her shoulder. "Just give me a few minutes to get this put up."

"Okay" said Veronica and she headed towards her room.

"Alright, everyone can bring their gifts out now," Marguerite called out to the others.

A short while later, Finn and Veronica came in with their presents, but stopped as soon as they got into the main room. They just stared for a minute astonished, at what lay before them.

Greenery had been wrapped around rails and beams with red and gold bows fastened to it. They were also red and white flowers weaved into the greenery. On the table was a beautiful centerpiece made from greenery and flowers. A beautiful white pillar candle set in the center of it.

"Marguerite, this is beautiful," said Veronica. "I just can't believe how festive everything looks."

"Yeah," said Finn, "you did good."

Marguerite smiled. Her eyes shone with pride. She knew she didn't always show it, but Veronica's opinion mattered a lot to her.

"Well come on, you two, put your gifts under the tree," Margurite said.

Both girls placed their presents under the tree, beside Marguerite's.

The sound of the elevator caused all three women to turn. Malone stepped off and greeted the women.

"Mission accomplished," said Malone. "We got a nice turkey and Roxton is down there plucking it now.

"Great," said Veronica. "I intend to slow roast it tonight."

"I guess I'll get cleaned up so Roxton can have the shower when he finishes," said Malone and headed down to his room.

"Marguerite, you've already done so much already, why don't you take a rest," said Veronica. "I'll get the fruit tray out and people can snack on that until dinner."

"Well, I am a little tired," said the heiress and headed to her room. Veronica and Finn headed towards the kitchen.

Roxton had finished with the turkey and brought it up to the kitchen. Veronica had taken it and started preparing it for the roasting pan. He looked around the treehouse.

"Veronica, did Marguerite do all this?" Roxton asked, pointing towards the decorations and the tree.

"Yes," said Veronica. "Amazing isn't it? I figured she paid people to do this for her. I had no idea she was so talented, did you?"

"Well, as a matter of fact," began the hunter with a big grin.

"Never mind," said Veronica, laughing.

Roxton winked at her and then headed down to clean up before he ate. He walked in his room and started gathering some clean clothes to put on after his shower. He turned and was about to walk out the door when something caught his eye.

Roxton slowly walked over to his bed. He picked up the envelope and sat down on the bed. It was fine parchment stationery tied with most delicate looking ribbon. He recognized Marguerite's handwriting immediately.

Roxton held the envelope for a few minutes wondering what could be inside. He was almost afraid to open it. Slowly he opened it and pulled out the single sheet of paper. Taking a deep breath, he began to read.

When Roxton finished reading, he folded the paper back up and put it back in the envelope. He placed it inside the wooden box he had sitting on his table. This box held all his treasures, including the note he had taken from Marguerite, in which she had scribbled Lady Marguerite Roxton .

Passing by the mirror in his room, he noticed the big smile on his face. One look and the others would know something was up. Well he'd take his shower first and hopefully he would regain some control over his emotions.

Marguerite was lying in her bed and heard the hunter when he walked to his room. She listened as he came out and headed to the shower. She smiled to herself as she heard him whistling. She got up and started brushing her hair. She changed into her lavender blouse and khaki skirt, left her room and walked into Roxton's room. Marguerite sat down on his bed and waited for the hunter to finish his shower.

Roxton had finished his shower and dressed. He started walking back to his room. He paused by Marguerite's room. Roxton had a smile on his face. He thought about going in but decided against it. He'd wait until later.

Roxton walked into his room. He felt her presence before he saw her. Roxton turned around and faced the dark haired beauty.

"You look beautiful tonight, Marguerite," Roxton said softly. He walked over to the bed and took her by the hand and pulled her into his arms. His lips caressed hers gently and tenderly.

"Thank you for my Christmas present," Roxton said tenderly. "It was something I wanted more than anything in the world."

"So you really do like it?" asked Marguerite, the fear showing in her eyes.

Roxton reluctantly let her go and walked over to his table. He opened the wood box and pulled out her letter. Softly he began to read.

_My dearest John,_

_You know how difficult it is for me to express my true feelings. I know I told you I loved you in that cave, but to be honest, I never thought we'd make it out alive. Once we did, I began to regret my confession. _

_I have told you many times how complicated my life is back home. I did not want to drag you into it. I'm so unsure about what the future holds for me._

_But lately I have been thinking. It doesn't matter if we're stuck here or we find a way off this plateau. As long as we're together, I know we can face anything. We make each other stronger not weaker. Therefore my special Christmas present for you is this._

_Lord John Richard Roxton, I love you with all my heart. I pledge myself to you no matter what. I will not take it back and I have no regrets. _

_I know the road ahead won't be easy. I still have secrets. I do trust you and will tell you some of them. All I ask is that you give me time. Trusting someone is something I am not used to. Today I have trusted you with my biggest secret of all._

_I hope that you can live with the mistakes I have made in the past and love me in spite of them. I know I will always love you._

_Merry Christmas my love._

_Marguerite_

Roxton looked over at Marguerite with tears in his eyes.

"You made my Christmas wish come true," he said softly. "I love you too. The past doesn't matter to me. I will wait as long as you need me to. When you're ready, you will tell me your secrets. I will be patient until then."

He replaced the letter and walked back over to Marguerite. She went eagerly into his arms. They kissed passionately until both were breathless.

"Hey I have something special for you too, "Roxton whispered into Marguerite's ear.

"You do?" asked Margurite "What is it?" She could barely contain the excitement in her voice.

"You'll see," said Roxton. "First close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

Marguerite did as he asked, wondering just what the hunter had for her. Whatever it was, she knew she'd love it because it came from him.

Roxton walked over to his trunk and opened it. He pulled out a soft silk pouch and walked over to where Marguerite was standing.

"Turn around," Roxton said, and keep your eyes closed." He then opened the pouch and pulled out a diamond choker. He fastened it around Marguerite's neck.

Marguerite's eyes opened wide as soon as she felt the necklace around her neck. She walked over to the mirror and looked. It was a diamond choker with a small diamond heart hanging from it. Marguerite turned and faced the man she loved with tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful, John," whispered Marguerite. "It's the beautiful necklace I've ever seen."

"The heart represents my heart which you carry with you all the time." said Roxton.

"Where did you get such a beautiful piece?" asked Marguerite.

"From Chief Jacoba," said Roxton. "It's from his private collection."

"How did you get him to part with it?" asked Marguerite. "I've tried many times to trade gems for some of the jewels in his collection. He always refused."

"We made a simple trade," said Roxton. "I had a gold cigarette case and matching lighter with the Roxton Family Crest on them. William had given them to me for my 20th birthday."

"No John," said Marguerite. "I won't let you trade that for a piece of jewelry for me. If William gave them to you, I know it meant a lot to you. Why else would you bring them with you?"

Roxton walked up to Marguerite and pulled her gently into his arms.

"They reminded me of William," said Roxton. "That's why I always carried them with me. But William is in my heart and I will always remember him. Anyway, William would have approved of the deal I made. He was always a romantic at heart."

"Hey Roxton, are you decent?" said Malone, rushing into the room.

"Oops, sorry," said Malone smiling. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything"

Roxton had expected Marguerite to pull away when Malone entered the room. Instead she had not moved.

"What is it Malone?" asked Roxton.

"Challenger has pulled out a bottle of wine that he had hidden," said Malone. "He wants to make a toast. Veronica asked me to come and get both of you. I should have known you would be together."

"We'll be right up," said Roxton.

"Okay, "said Malone. Then he turned and left the room.

"Well I guess he's going to go tell everyone what he saw," said Marguerite.

"Does that bother you?" asked Roxton. "Will it bother you if the others know that we're in love?"

"I'm just not used to sharing my feelings with anyone," said Marguerite. "You have to understand John; you're the first person I've trusted completely in a very long time."

Roxton smiled down at the beautiful dark haired woman.

"It's okay Marguerite," said the hunter, "I'll try not to be too affectionate in front of the others."

"So my darling, care to join me for a glass of wine?" Roxton asked his ladylove.

"With the greatest pleasure, my love," said Marguerite.

Marguerite then reached down and took the hunter's hand and clasped it tightly in her own.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

The two proceeded into the main room of the treehouse. Everyone else was sitting around the table waiting for them. Marguerite and Roxton joined their friends at the table.

"Good, you're here," said Challenger. He poured two glasses of wine and placed on in front of Roxton and the other in front of Marguerite.

Challenger stood at the head of the table and raised his glass.

"I would like to make a special Christmas toast," began Challenger. "To Finn, Marguerite and Veronica, the daughters I never had and to Roxton and Malone the sons I never had. My Christmas wish for each of you is that you find true happiness in your lives."

Everyone touched their glasses together and drank to Challenger's toast.

"Well, I would say your wish had already come true for some people," Malone said with a grin.

All eyes turned toward Roxton and Marguerite. Roxton knew his lady was uncomfortable with the attention, but her eyes never wavered. She just smiled back at her friends.

"Whoa, Marguerite, where did you get that rock around your neck?" asked Finn excitedly

"It's a Christmas present from Lord Roxton," said Marguerite. "Do you like it? "

"It's beautiful, Marguerite, "said Veronica.

Finn got up and walked around the table to Marguerite so she could get a closer look. Roxton stood up and moved away to give her room.

Veronica stood up and cleared her throat.

"I would also like to make a toast," Veronica said.

"Go right ahead Veronica," said Roxton with a smile. "After all you are our hostess."

"Okay ,"said Veronica. Smiling she walked up to Challenger.

"To George Challenger, a man whose inventions have made our life easier and a lot more interesting," Veronica grinned at the professor. "A man who has truly been a father to all of us"

"Thank you, Veronica," Challenger said. "That's very kind of you."

Veronica then turned to Finn who had moved back to her own chair.

"To Finn, The little sister I always wanted," Veronica said with a smile. "I didn't get you when I was little, I'm glad I've got you now."

"Oh gee, Veronica," Finn said, her voice starting to break. "That's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me."

Veronica leaned over and gave Finn a big hug, which the other woman returned eagerly. You could see the tears in the women's eyes.

Veronica straightened up and walked over to Roxton.

"To you Roxton, the great hunter and adventurer," began Veronica, "you have been a friend and a brother. You have taught me so much and I thank you."

"I have learned so much from you as well," Lord Roxton said to his young friend.

Roxton could sense Margurite tensing up and Veronica walked over and stopped in front of the dark haired woman.

"To Margurite,"began Veronica, "You're the annoying and irritating person I've ever met."

"Veronica please its Christmas," Roxton said urgently, noticing that his beautiful lady had bowed her head.

Veronica gave Roxton a look that said very bluntly, "stay out of this."

"As I was saying," began Veronica again, "you can be rather trying at times, but you're the best friend I ever had."

Margurite's lefted her head and slowly stood up. Roxton could see the tears in her eyes. He knew how vulnerable she was tonight. The dark hair woman threw her arms around her friend.

"You're my best friend too Veronica," Margurite said.

The woman hugged again. Both were crying now and not trying to hide it. Veronica disentangled herself from Margurite and walked over to Malone.

"To Ned Malone," Veronica began, " a man who , like me, has grown a lot in the last four years. Ned, you've been my friend, my confidant, and on occasion, my protector. I hope one day soon, you'll be even more,"

When Veronica finished speaking, her cheeks were red. Everyone clinked their glasses together and drank to Veronica 's toast.

"Veronica, "whispered Malone, "I hope I can be more than a friend too."

Veronica's eyes shone with excitement. She and Malone stood up and walked out on to the balcony, where the mistletoe awaited.

Marguerite searched the room with her eyes until she found her handsome hunter.

She stood up and walked over to the hunter, knowing the others were watching. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed the hunter on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, my love," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you darling," Roxton whispered back.

Then they walked back to their friends, hands entwined, and joined the Christmas celebration, knowing that whatever the future would bring, they would always be together.

Merry Christmas to All. Hope you have a wonderful holiday and many wonderful TLW dreams.


End file.
